


Your Touch

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Trattiene il respiro cercando di concentrarsi sul rumore ipnotico dei braccialetti di Elektra che cozzano l'uno contro l'altro seguendo il lento ritmo del suo polso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** scritta per il **pOrnfest**  
>  **Prompt pOrnfest:** Daredevil, Elektra Natchios/Matt Murdock, Orgasm denial  
>  **Prompt La Piscina di Prompt:** Daredevil, Elektra/Matt, orchidee  
>  **Credits:** Il titolo e la strofa iniziale si devono ai The Black Keys  
>  **Dedicato a sorellah, che è la mia ispirazione**

  
  


_«And I want_  
And you got it  
So much  
I'm crazy for  
Your touch»  
(The Black Keys - Your Touch)  
  


Trattiene il respiro cercando di concentrarsi sul rumore ipnotico dei braccialetti di Elektra che cozzano l'uno contro l'altro seguendo il lento ritmo del suo polso.  
Non deve venire subito, vuole resistere il più possibile per potersi godere la sensazione delle pelle di Elektra sulla sua, la mano che gli avvolge decisa l'erezione, le dita fredde che arrivano a sfiorargli la pelle sensibile del glande, le unghie laccate che-  
Matt si ritrova a boccheggiare alla disperata ricerca di ossigeno, le mani che artigliano le lenzuola di seta del letto perennemente sfatto di Elektra e il cuore che gli martella nelle tempie eclissando ogni altro suono, ogni altra percezione.  
Non vuole venire subito ma teme che lo farà, soprattutto se Elektra continua a sussurrargli oscenità in francese contro il collo.  
Si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo e istintivamente si tende contro la sua mano.  
È tutto così intenso, _troppo_ intenso, come sempre con lei, e lui non ne può davvero più di cercare di mantenere l'autocontrollo.  
Quando Elektra aumenta il ritmo, a Matt sembra di aver dimenticato come si respira e... e... Tutto finisce e no, non nel modo in cui _dovrebbe_.  
Matt cerca di recuperare quel minimo di lucidità che gli è rimasta: prima sbatte le palpebre per un vecchio riflesso retaggio della sua vita pre-incidente, poi inclina la testa per cercare di _sentire_ cosa sta succedendo.  
Nella stanza aleggia ancora l'odore tenue dell'olio che impregna la pelle di Elektra e ora anche quella del suo cazzo, ma lei non gli è più seduta accanto e l'acqua gorgoglia rumorosamente nel lavandino del bagno.  
«Non mi piacciono le rose, Matthew»  
Il suo tono è piatto, freddo, quasi annoiato.  
«Cosa?» mormora confuso, la voce così rauca che stenta lui stesso a riconoscerla.  
«La prossima volta...» Elektra è tornata e ora sta frugando nell'armadio «...orchidee»  
«Cosa?» ripete meccanicamente, chiedendosi dove diavolo sia finita la sua famosa capacità oratoria.  
«Orchidee, Matthew» insiste Elektra, scandendo lentamente ogni lettera come se parlasse a un bambino.  
«Cosa?» sibila ancora tra i denti, lo sconcerto che lascia finalmente spazio alla rabbia.  
«Vado, ho la manicure tra venti minuti...»  
La temperatura corporea che si alza leggermente, i capelli che frusciano contro il vestito, il ticchettio sottile dei tacchi sul pavimento ed Elektra è già fuori dalla stanza.  
«Elektra!»  
«Sai dov'è l'uscita, Matthew» gli urla scendendo lungo le scale.  
E non servono sensi potenziati per cogliere il mezzo sorriso con cui pronuncia quelle parole.  



End file.
